The present invention relates to novel heteroaryl diazabicycloalkane derivatives which are found to be cholinergic ligands at the nicotinic acetyl choline receptors.
Due to their pharmacological profile the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of diseases or disorders as diverse as those related to the cholinergic system of the central nervous system (CNS), diseases or disorders related to smooth muscle contraction, endocrine diseases or disorders, diseases or disorders related to neurodegeneration, diseases or disorders related to inflammation, pain, and withdrawal symptoms caused by the termination of abuse of chemical substances.
The endogenous cholinergic neurotransmitter, acetylcholine, exert its biological effect via two types of cholinergic receptors, the muscarinic Acetyl Choline Receptors (mAChR) and the nicotinic Acetyl Choline Receptors (nAChR).
As it is well established that muscarinic acetyl choline receptors dominate quantitatively over nicotinic acetyl choline receptors in the brain area important to memory and cognition, and much research aimed at the development of agents for the treatment of memory related disorders have focused on the synthesis of muscarinic acetyl choline receptor modulators.
Recently, however, an interest in the development of nAChR modulators has emerged. Several diseases are associated with degeneration of the cholinergic system i.e. senile dementia of the Alzheimer type, vascular dementia and cognitive impairment due to the organic brain damage disease related directly to alcoholism. Indeed several CNS disorders can be attributed to a cholinergic deficiency, a dopaminergic deficiency, an adrenergic deficiency or a serotonergic deficiency.
The present invention is devoted to the provision novel nicotinic receptor modulators, which modulators are useful for the treatment of diseases or disorders related to the cholinergic receptors, and in particular the nicotinic acetyl choline receptor (nAChR).
Due to their pharmacological profile the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of diseases or disorders as diverse as those related to the cholinergic system of the central nervous system (CNS), diseases or disorders related to smooth muscle contraction, endocrine diseases or disorders, diseases or disorders related to neurodegeneration, diseases or disorders related to inflammation, pain, and withdrawal symptoms caused by the termination of abuse of chemical substances.
The compounds of the invention may also be useful as diagnostic tools or monitoring agents in various diagnostic methods, and in particular for in vivo receptor imaging (neuroimaging), and they may be used in labelled or unlabelled form.
In its first aspect the invention provides novel diazabicycloalkane derivatives represented by the general Formula I 
any of its enantiomers or any mixture thereof, an N oxide thereof, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, in a labelled or un-labelled form, wherein,
n is 2 or 3; and
m is 1, 2 or 3; and
one of R and R1 represents hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, or aralkyl; and
the other of R and R1 represents a monocyclic 5 to 6 membered heterocyclic group,
which monocyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted one or more times with alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkoxy, alkoxycycloalkyl, cycloalkoxy, cycloalkoxyalkoxy,alkenyl, alkenoxy, alkoxyalkenyl, alkynyl, alkynoxy, alkoxyalkynyl, alkylthio, alkenylthio, alkynylthio, alkylseleno, alkenylseleno, alkynylseleno, methylenedioxy, trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy, halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, amino, nitro, oxime, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94COOR3, xe2x80x94CONR2R3, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CO2R2, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94NR2R3; in which formulae R2 and R3 independently of each another represents hydrogen or alkyl; or
which monocyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted with an aryl group, which aryl group is optionally substituted one or more times with alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, methylenedioxy, halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, amino, nitro, oxime, alkyloxime, or acyloxime; or
which monocyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted with a group of the formula xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94X-alkyl-Y-alkylxe2x80x9d, wherein X and Y independently of each another represents O (epoxy), S, NH, N-alkyl or Se, and the alkyl group is optionally substituted with alkoxy, or thioalkoxy; or
which monocyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted with a group of the formula xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94X-(ALK)o-arylxe2x80x9d, wherein X represents O, S, NH, N-alkyl or Se; xe2x80x9cALKxe2x80x9d represents alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; o is 0 or 1; and aryl is optionally substituted one or more times with alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, methylenedioxy, halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, amino, nitro oxime, alkyloxime, acyloxime; or
which monocyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted with a group of the formula xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94X-(ALK)oxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x9d, wherein X represents O, S, NH, N-alkyl or Se; xe2x80x9cALKxe2x80x9d represents alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; o is 0 or 1; and Z represents a 5- or 6-membered monocyclic heterocyclic group, which group is optionally substituted one or more times with alkyl cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, methylenedioxy, halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, amino, nitro, oxime, alkyloxime, or acyloxime; or
which monocyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted with another monocyclic 5 to 6 membered heterocyclic group, which additional heterocyclic group is optionally substituted one or more times with alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, methylenedioxy, halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, amino, nitro, oxime, alkyloxime, or acyloxime; or
which monocyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted with a group of the formula xe2x80x9c(ALK)o-HETxe2x80x9d, wherein xe2x80x9cALKxe2x80x9d represents alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; o is 0 or 1; and xe2x80x9cHETxe2x80x9d represents a non-aromatic heterocyclic group; or
the other of R and R1 represents a bicyclic heterocyclic group, composed of a 5 to 6 membered monocyclic heterocyclic group fused to a benzene ring, and
which bicyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted one or more times with
alkyl; cycloalkyl; cycloalkylalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; alkoxy; alkoxy-alkoxy; cycloalkoxy; alkenoxy; alkynoxy; methylenedioxy; halogen; xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94OCF3; xe2x80x94CN; amino; nitro; oxime; alkyloxime; or acyloxime;
an aryl group, which aryl group is optionally substituted one or more times with alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, methylenedioxy, halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, amino, nitro, oxime, alkyloxime, or acyloxime;
a monocyclic 5- to 6-membered heterocyclic group, which heterocyclic group is optionally substituted one or more times with alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, methylenedioxy, halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, amino, nitro, oxime, alkyloxime, or acyloxime; or
R and/or R1, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent an alkyl-onium salt, a dialkyl-onium salt, a cycloalkyl-onium salt, an alkyl-cycloalkyl-onium salt, a dicycloalkyl-onium salt, an alkyl-cycloalkylalkyl-onium salt, a cycloalkyl-cycloalkylalkyl-onium salt, or a dicycloalkylalkyl-onium salt.
In another aspect the invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising a therapeutically-effective amount of a diazabicycloalkane derivative of the invention, or pharmaceutically-acceptable addition salts thereof, together with at least one pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier or diluent.
In a third aspect the invention relates to the use of the diazabicycloalkane derivatives of the invention for the manufacture of a pharmaceutical composition for the diagnosis, treatment, prevention or alleviation of a disease or a disorder or a condition of a mammal, including a human, which disease, disorder or condition is responsive to the activity of nAChR modulators.
In a fourth aspect the invention provides a method for diagnosis, treatment, prevention or alleviation of a disease or a disorder or a condition of a living animal body, including a human, which disorder, disease or condition is responsive to the activity of nAChR modulators, comprising the step of administering to such a living animal body, including a human, in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of a diazabicycloalkane derivative of the invention.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent to the person skilled in the art from the following detailed description and examples.
Diazabicycloalkane Derivatives
In a first aspect novel diazabicycloalkane derivatives are provided. The diazabicycloalkane derivatives of the invention may be represented by the general Formula I 
any of its enantiomers or any mixture thereof, an N oxide thereof, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, in a labelled or un-labelled form,
wherein,
n is 2 or 3; and
m is 1, 2 or 3; and
one of R and R1 represents hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, or aralkyl; and
the other of R and R1 represents a monocyclic 5 to 6 membered heterocyclic group,
which monocyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted one or more times with alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkoxy, hydroxyalkoxy, alkoxycycloalkyl, cycloalkoxy, cycloalkoxyalkoxy, alkenyl, alkenoxy, alkoxyalkenyl, alkynyl, alkynoxy, alkoxyalkynyl, alkylthio, alkenylthio, alkynylthio, alkylseleno, alkenylseleno, alkynylseleno, methylenedioxy, trifluoromethanesulfonyloxy, halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, amino, nitro, oxime, alkyloxime, acyloxime, or a group of the formula xe2x80x94COOR3, xe2x80x94CONR2R3, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CO2R2, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94R2, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94NR2R3; in which formulae R2 and R3 independently of each another represents hydrogen or alkyl; or
which monocyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted with an aryl group, which aryl group is optionally substituted one or more times with alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, methylenedioxy, halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, amino, nitro, oxime, alkyloxime, or acyloxime; or
which monocyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted with a group of the formula xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94X-alkyl-Y-alkylxe2x80x9d, wherein X and Y independently of each another represents O (epoxy), S, NH, N-alkyl or Se, and the alkyl group is optionally substituted with alkoxy, or thioalkoxy; or
which monocyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted with a group of the formula xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94X-(ALK)o-arylxe2x80x9d, wherein X represents O, S, NH, N-alkyl or Se; xe2x80x9cALKxe2x80x9d represents alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; o is 0 or 1; and aryl is optionally substituted one or more times with alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, methylenedioxy, halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, amino, nitro oxime, alkyloxime, acyloxime; or
which monocyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted with a group of the formula xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94X-(ALK)oxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x9d, wherein X represents O, S, NH, N-alkyl or Se; xe2x80x9cALKxe2x80x9d represents alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; o is 0 or 1; and Z represents a 5- or 6-membered monocyclic heterocyclic group, which group is optionally substituted one or more times with alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, methylenedioxy, halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, amino, nitro, oxime, alkyloxime, or acyloxime; or
which monocyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted with another monocyclic 5 to 6 membered heterocyclic group, which additional heterocyclic group is optionally substituted one or more times with alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, methylenedioxy, halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, amino, nitro, oxime, alkyloxime, or acyloxime; or
which monocyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted with a group of the formula xe2x80x9c(ALK)o-HETxe2x80x9d, wherein xe2x80x9cALKxe2x80x9d represents alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl; o is 0 or 1; and xe2x80x9cHETxe2x80x9d represents a non-aromatic heterocyclic group; or the other of R and R1 represents a bicyclic heterocyclic group, composed of a 5 to 6 membered monocyclic heterocyclic group fused to a benzene ring, and
which bicyclic heterocyclic group may be substituted one or more times with
alkyl; cycloalkyl; cycloalkylalkyl; alkenyl; alkynyl; alkoxy; alkoxy-alkoxy; cycloalkoxy; alkenoxy; alkynoxy; methylenedioxy; halogen; xe2x80x94OH; xe2x80x94CF3; xe2x80x94OCF3; xe2x80x94CN; amino; nitro; oxime; alkyloxime; or acyloxime;
an aryl group, which aryl group is optionally substituted one or more times with alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, methylenedioxy, halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, amino, nitro, oxime, alkyloxime, or acyloxime;
a monocyclic 5- to 6-membered heterocyclic group, which heterocyclic group is optionally substituted one or more times with alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl alkenyl, alkynyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, methylenedioxy, halogen, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94OCF3, xe2x80x94CN, amino, nitro, oxime, alkyloxime, or acyloxime; or
R and/or R1, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, represent an alkyl-onium salt, a dialkyl-onium salt, a cycloalkyl-onium salt, an alkyl-cycloalkyl-onium salt, a dicycloalkyl-onium salt, an alkyl-cycloalkylalkyl-onium salt, a cycloalkyl-cycloalkylalkyl-onium salt, or a dicycloalkylalkyl-onium salt.
Moreover, the diazabicycloalkane derivative of the invention may be an enantiomer or a mixture of enantiomers, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, and it may be provided in a labelled or un-labelled form.
In a preferred embodiment, the group bridging R and R1 is a 3,9-diazabicyclo[4.2.1]nonane.
In another preferred embodiment, R and R1 represents hydrogen or alkyl, and the other of R and R1 represents a monocyclic 5- to 6-membered heterocyclic group, which heterocyclic group may be substituted with halogen, alkoxy, or alkenoxy.
In a third preferred embodiment, R or R1 represents 6-chloro-3-pyridazinyl, 5-(propyl-1-en-oxy)-3-pyridyl, 5-ethenyloxy-3-pyridyl, 5-ethoxy-3-pyridyl, or 5-methoxy-3-pyridyl.
In a most preferred embodiment, the diazabicycloalkane derivative of the invention is
3-[6-Chloro-(3-pyridazinyl)]-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-[6-Chloro-(3-pyridazinyl)]-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-[5-(Propyl-1-en-oxy)-3-pyridyl]-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-(5-Ethenyloxy-3-pyridyl)-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-(5-Ethoxy-3-pyridyl)-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1.]-nonane;
3-[5-Ethoxy-(3-pyridyl)]-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-[5-(Propyl-1-en-oxy)-3-pyridyl]-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-(5-Ethenyloxy-3-pyridyl)-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
9-[5-Ethoxy-(3-pyridyl)]-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
9-[5-(Propyl-1-en-oxy)-(3-pyridyl)]-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
9-[5-Methoxy)-(3-pyridyl)]-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-[6-Chloro-(3-pyridazinyl)]-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-[5-Bromo-(3-pyridyl)]-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-[5-Chloro-(3-pyridyl)]-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-[5-Bromo-(3-pyridyl)]-10-methyl-3,10-diazabicyclo-[4.3.1]-decane;
3-[5-Chloro-(3-pyridyl)]-10-methyl-3,10-diazabicyclo-[4.3.1]-decane;
3-[6-Bromo-5-ethoxy-(3-pyridyl)]-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-[6-Chloro-5-ethoxy-(3-pyridyl)]-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-(3-Pyridyl-10-methyl-3,10-diazabicyclo-[4.3.1]-decane;
3-(3-pyridyl)-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-(6-Bromo-3-pyridazinyl)-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-(6-Iodo-3-pyridazinyl)-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-(6-Bromo-3-pyridazinyl)-10-methyl-3,10-diazabicyclo-[4.3.1]-decane;
3-(6-Iodo-3-pyridazinyl)-10-methyl-3,10-diazabicyclo-[4.3.1]-decane;
3-(6-Chloro-3-Pyridyl)-10-methyl-3,10-diazabicyclo-[4.3.1]-decane;
3-(6-Chloro-3-pyridyl)-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-(6-Bromo-3-Pyridyl)-10-methyl-3,10-diazabicyclo-[4.3.1]-decane;
3-(6-Bromo-3-pyridyl)-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-(6-Fluoro-3-Pyridyl)-10-methyl-3,10-diazabicyclo-[4.3.1]-decane;
3-(6-Fluoro-3-pyridyl)-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
3-(6-Iodo-3-Pyridyl)-10-methyl-3,10-diazabicyclo-[4.3.1]-decane; or
3-(6-Iodo-3-pyridyl)-9-methyl-3,9-diazabicyclo-[4.2.1]-nonane;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable addition salt thereof.
Definition of Substituents
In the context of this invention halogen represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
In the context of this invention an alkyl group designates a univalent saturated, straight or branched hydrocarbon chain. The hydrocarbon chain preferably contain of from one to eighteen carbon atoms (C1-18-alkyl), more preferred of from one to eight carbon atoms (C1-8-alkyl; lower alkyl), including pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, tertiary pentyl, hexyl and isohexyl. In a preferred embodiment alkyl represents a C1-14-alkyl group, including butyl, isobutyl, secondary butyl, and tertiary butyl. In another preferred embodiment of this invention alkyl represents a C1-3-alkyl group, which may in particular be methyl, ethyl, propyl or isopropyl.
In the context of this invention an alkenyl group designates a carbon chain containing one or more double bonds, including di-enes, tri-enes and poly-enes. In a preferred embodiment the alkenyl group of the invention comprises of from two to eight carbon atoms (C2-8-alkenyl), more preferred of from two to six carbon atoms (C2-6-alkenyl), including at least one double bond. In a most preferred embodiment the alkenyl group of the invention is ethenyl; 1- or 2-propenyl; 1-, 2- or 3-butenyl, or 1,3-butenyl; 1-, 2-, 3-, 4- or 5-hexenyl, or 1,3-hexenyl, or 1,3,5-hexenyl; 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6-, or 7-octenyl, or 1,3-octenyl, or 1,3,5-octenyl, or 1,3,5,7-octenyl.
In the context of this invention an alkynyl group designates a carbon chain containing one or more triple bonds, including di-ynes, tri-ynes and poly-ynes. In a preferred embodiment the alkynyl group of the invention comprises of from two to eight carbon atoms (C2-8-alkynyl), more preferred of from two to six carbon atoms (C2-6-alkynyl), including at least one triple bond. In its most preferred embodiment the alkynyl group of the invention is ethynyl; 1-, or 2-propynyl; 1-, 2-, or 3-butynyl, or 1,3-butynyl; 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-pentynyl, or 1,3-pentynyl; 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, or 5-henynyl, or 1,3-hexynyl or 1,3,5-hexynyl; 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5 or 6-heptynyl, or 1,3-heptynyl, or 1,3,5-heptynyl; 1-, 2-, 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-octynyl, or 1,3-octynyl, or 1,3,5-octynyl, or 1,3,5,7-octynyl.
In the context of this invention a cyckoalkyl group designates a cyclic alkyl group, preferably containing of from three to seven carbon atoms (C3-7-cycloalkyl), including cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl.
In the context of this invention a cycloalkyl-alkyl group designates a cycloalkyl group as defined above, which cycloalkyl group is substituted on an alkyl group as also defined above. Examples of preferred cycloalkyl-alkyl groups of the invention include cyclopropylmethyl and cyclopropylethyl.
In the context of this invention an alkoxy group an xe2x80x9calkyl-Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d group, wherein alkyl is as defined above, an alkenoxy group designates an xe2x80x9calkenyl-Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d group, wherein alkenyl is as defined above, and a cycloalkoxy group designates a xe2x80x9ccycloalkyl-Oxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d group, wherein cycloalkyl is as defined above.
In the context of this invention an alkylthio group designates an xe2x80x9calkyl-Sxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d group (thioalkoxy), wherein alkyl is as defined above, an alkenylthio group designates an xe2x80x9calkenyl-Sxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d group, wherein alkenyl is as defined above, and an alkynylthio group designates an xe2x80x9calkynyl-Sxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d group, wherein alkynyl is as defined above. Likewise an arylthio group designates an xe2x80x9caryl-Sxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d group, wherein aryl is as defined below, and an arylalkylthio designates an xe2x80x9carylalkyl-Sxe2x80x94xe2x80x9d group, wherein arylalkyl is as defined below, alkylthio-alkoxy, alkoxy-alkylthio, and alkylthio-alkylthio designates an alkylthio group as defined above, attached to another alkylthio group, or to an alkoxy group as defined above.
In the context of this invention an alkylseleno group designates an xe2x80x9calkyl-Sexe2x80x94xe2x80x9d group, wherein alkyl is as defined above, an alkenylseleno designates an xe2x80x9calkenyl-Sexe2x80x94xe2x80x9d group, wherein alkenyl is as defined above, and an alkynylseleno group designates an xe2x80x9calkynyl-Sexe2x80x94xe2x80x9d group, wherein alkynyl is as defined above.
In the context of this invention an alkyloxime group designates a xe2x80x9cCxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94O-alkylxe2x80x9d group, wherein alkyl is as defined above, and an acyloxime group designates a xe2x80x9cCxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COOHxe2x80x9d group or a xe2x80x9cCxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CO-alkylxe2x80x9d group, wherein alkyl is as defined above.
In the context of this invention an amino group may be a primary (xe2x80x94NH2), secondary (xe2x80x94NH-alkyl), or tertiary (xe2x80x94N(alkyl)2) amino group, i.e. it may be substituted once or twice with an alkyl group as defined above.
In the context of this invention aryl designates a mono- or polycyclic aryl group, i.e. a monocyclic or polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon group. Examples of preferred aryl groups of the invention include phenyl, naphthyl, indenyl, azulenyl, anthracenyl, and fluorenyl.
In the context of this invention an aralkyl group designates a mono- or polycyclic aryl group as defined above, which aryl group is attached to an alkyl group as also defined above. Examples of preferred aralkyl groups of the invention include benzyl, and phenethyl.
In the context of this invention a monocyclic heterocyclic group is a monocyclic compound, which holds one or more heteroatoms in its ring structure. Preferred heteroatoms include nitrogen (N), oxygen (O), and sulphur (S). The ring structure may in particular be aromatic (i.e. a heteroaryl), or saturated or partially saturated (xe2x80x9cHETxe2x80x9d). Preferred heterocyclic monocyclic groups of the invention include 5- and 6 membered heterocyclic monocyclic groups.
Examples of preferred aromatic heterocyclic 5-membered monocyclic groups of the invention include
furan, in particular 2- or 3-furanyl;
thiophene, in particular 2- or 3-thienyl;
pyrrole, in particular 1-, 2- or 3-pyrrolyl;
oxazole, in particular oxazol-(2-,4- or 5-)yl;
thiazole, in particular thiazol-(2-,4-, or 5-)yl;
imidazole, in particular imidazol-(1-,2-,4- or 5-)yl;
pyrazole, in particular pyrazol-(1-,3-,4- or 5-)yl;
isoxazole, in particular isoxazol-(3-,4 or 5-)yl;
isothiazole, in particular isothiazol-(3-,4- or 5-)yl;
1,2,3-oxadiazole, in particular 1,2,3-oxadiazol-(4- or 5-)yl;
1,2,4-oxadiazole, in particular 1,2,4-oxadiazol-(3- or 5-)yl;
1,2,5-oxadiazole, in particular 1,2,5-oxadiazol-(3- or 4-)yl;
1,2,3-triazole, in particular 1,2,3-triazol-(1-,4- or 5-)yl;
1,2,4-thiadiazole, in particular 1,2,4-thiadiazol-(3- or 5-)yl;
1,2,5-thiadiazole, in particular 1,2,5-thiadiazol-(3- or 4-)yl; and
1,3,4-thiadiazole, in particular 1,3,4-thiadiazol-(2- or 5-)yl.
Examples of preferred aromatic heterocyclic 6-membered monocyclic groups of the invention include
pyridine, in particular pyridin-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
pyridazine, in particular pyridazin-(3- or 4-)yl;
pyrimidine, in particular pyrimidin-(2-,4- or 5-)yl;
pyrazine, in particular pyrazin-(2- or 3-)yl;
1,3,5-triazine, in particular 1,3,5-triazin-(2-,4- or 6-)yl; and
phosphinine, in particular phosphinin-(2-,3- or 4-)yl.
In the context of this invention a bicyclic heterocyclic group is a bicyclic compound composed of a monocyclic 5 to 6 membered heterocyclic group as described above, which heterocyclic group is fused to a benzene ring.
Examples of preferred aromatic heterocyclic bi-cyclic groups of the invention include
indolizine, in particular indolizin-(1-,2-,3-,5-,6-,7- or 8)yl;
indole, in particular indol-(1-,2-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7)yl;
isoindole, in particular isoindol-(1-,2-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
benzo[b]furan (benzofuran), in particular benzo[b]furan-(2-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
benzo[c]furan (isobenzofuran), in particular benzo[c]furan-(1-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
benzo[b]thiophene (benzothiophene), in particular benzo[b]thiophen-(2-,3-,4-,5-, 6- or 7-)yl;
benzo[c]thiophene (isobenzothiophene), in particular benzo[c]thiophen-(1-,3-,4-, 5-,6- or 7-)yl;
benzimidazole, in particular benzimidazol-(1-,2-,4-, 5-,6- or 7-)yl;
benzthiazole, in particular benzthiazol-(2-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
purine, in particular purin-(2-,6- or 8-)yl;
quinoline, in particular quinolin-(2-,3-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
isoquinoline, in particular isoquinolin-(1-,3-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
cinnoline, in particular cinnolin-(3-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
phthlazine, in particular phthlazin-(1-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
quinazoline, in particular quinazolin-(2-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
quinoxaline, in particular quinoxalin-(2-,3-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
1,8-naphthyridine, in particular 1,8-naphthyridin-(2-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl; and
pteridine, in particular pteridin-(2-,4-,6 or 7-)yl.
Examples of preferred saturated or partially saturated heterocyclic bi-cyclic groups of the invention include
indoline, in particular indolin-(1-,2-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
3H-indole, in particular 3H-indol-(2-,3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
1H-indazole, in particular 1H-indazol-(3-,4-,5-,6- or 7-)yl;
4H-quinolizine, in particular 4H-quinolizin-(1-,2-,3-,4-6-,7-,8- or 9-)yl;
quinuclidine, in particular quinuclidin-(2-,3-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
isoquinuclidine, in particular isoquinuclidin-(1-,2-,3-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl;
tropane, in particular tropan-(1-,2-,3-,4-,5-,6-,7- or 8-)yl; and
nortropane, in particular nortropan-(1-,2-,3-,4-,5-,6 or 7-)yl.
In the context of this invention xe2x80x9cHETxe2x80x9d represents a non-aromatic (i.e. saturated or partially saturated) monocyclic heterocyclic group containing at least one heteroatom.
Examples of preferred non-aromatic heterocyclic monocyclic 3- or 4-membered groups of the invention include aziridine; azetidine; and azacyclobutene;
Examples of preferred non-aromatic heterocyclic monocyclic 5-membered groups of the invention include
2H-pyrrole, in particular 2H-pyrrol-(2- or 3-)yl;
3H-pyrrole, in particular 3H-pyrrol-(2- or 3-)yl;
2,3-dihydro-pyrrole, in particular 2,3-dihydro-pyrrol-(2- or 3-)yl;
3,4-dihydro-pyrrole, in particular 3,4-dihydro-pyrrol-(2- or 3-)yl;
2-pyrroline, in particular 2-pyrrolin-(1-,2- or 3-)yl;
3-pyrroline, in particular 3-pyrrolin(1-,2- or 3-)yl;
pyrrolidine, in particular pyrrolidin-(1-,2- or 3-)yl;
1,3-dioxolan, in particular 1,3-dioxolan-(2- or 4-)yl;
imidazolidine, in particular imidazolidin-(1-,2-,3-,4- or 5-)yl;
2-imidazoline, in particular 2-imidazolin-(1-,2-,4- or 5-)yl;
3-imidazoline, in particular 3-imidazolin-(1-,2-,4- or 5-)yl;
4-imidazoline, in particular 4-imidazolin-(1-,2-,4- or 5-)yl;
pyrazolidine, in particular pyrazolidin-(1-,2-,3-,4- or 5-)yl;
2-pyrazoline, in particular 2-pyrazolin-(1-,3-,4- or 5-)yl; and
3-pyrazoline, in particular 3-pyrazolin-(1-,3-,4- or 5-)yl.
Examples of preferred non-aromatic heterocyclic monocyclic 6-membered groups of the invention include
2,3-dihydropyridine, in particular 2,3-dihydropyridin-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
3,4-dihydropyridine, in particular 3,4-dihydropyridin-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
4,5-dihydropyridine, in particular 4,5-dihydropyridin-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
5,6-dihydropyridine, in particular 5,6-dihydropyridin-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
tetrahydropyridine, in particular tetrahydropyridin-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
2H-pyrane, in particular 2H-pyran-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
4H-pyrane, in particular 4H-pyran-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
piperidine, in particular piperidin-(1-,2-,3- or 4-)yl;
1,4-dioxolane, in particular 1,4-dioxolan-(2- or 3-)yl;
morpholine, in particular morpholin-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
1,4-dithiane, in particular 1,4-dithian-(2- or 3-)yl;
thiomorpholine, in particular thiomorpholin-(2-,3- or 4-)yl;
piperazine, in particular piperazin-(1-,2-,3- or 4-)yl;
1,3,5-trithiane, in particular 1,3,5-trithian-(2-)yl;
1,4-oxazine, in particular 1,4-oxazin-(2-)yl; and
morpholine, in particular morpholin-(2- or 3-)yl;
Examples of preferred non-aromatic heterocyclic monocyclic 7- to 8-membered groups of the invention include homopiperidine; homopiperazine; azacyclooctane; and diazacyclooctane.
Pharmaceutically Acceptable Salts
The chemical compound of the invention may be provided in any form suitable for the intended administration. Suitable forms include pharmaceutically (i.e. physiologically) acceptable salts, and pre- or prodrug forms of the chemical compound of the invention.
Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts include, without limitation, the non-toxic inorganic and organic acid addition salts such as the hydrochloride derived from hydrochloric acid, the hydrobromide derived from hydrobromic acid, the nitrate derived from nitric acid, the perchlorate derived from perchloric acid, the phosphate derived from phosphoric acid, the sulphate derived from sulphuric acid, the formate derived from formic acid, the acetate derived from acetic acid, the aconate derived from aconitic acid, the ascorbate derived from ascorbic acid, the benzenesulphonate derived from benzensulphonic acid, the benzoate derived from benzoic acid, the cinnamate derived from cinnamic acid, the citrate derived from citric acid, the embonate derived from embonic acid, the enantate derived from enanthic acid, the fumarate derived from fumaric acid, the glutamate derived from glutamic acid, the glycolate derived from glycolic acid, the lactate derived from lactic acid, the maleate derived from maleic acid, the malonate derived from malonic acid, the mandelate derived from mandelic acid, the methanesulphonate derived from methane sulphonic acid, the naphthalene-2-sulphonate derived from naphtalene-2-sulphonic acid, the phthalate derived from phthalic acid, the salicylate derived from salicylic acid, the sorbate derived from sorbic acid, the stearate derived from stearic acid, the succinate derived from succinic acid, the tartrate derived from tartaric acid, the toluene-p-sulphonate derived from p-toluene sulphonic acid, and the like. Such salts may be formed by procedures well known and described in the art.
Other acids such as oxalic acid, which may not be considered pharmaceutically acceptable, may be useful in the preparation of salts useful as intermediates in obtaining a chemical compound of the invention and its pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt.
Metal salts of a chemical compound of the invention includes alkali metal salts, such as the sodium salt of a chemical compound of the invention containing a carboxy group.
In the context of this invention the xe2x80x9conium saltsxe2x80x9d of N- and/or S-containing compounds are also contemplated as pharmaceutically acceptable salts. Preferred xe2x80x9conium saltsxe2x80x9d include the alkyl-onium salts, the cycloalkyl-onium salts, and the cycloalkylalkyl-onium salts.
The chemical compound of the invention may be provided in dissoluble or indissoluble forms together with a pharmaceutically acceptable solvents such as water, ethanol, and the like. Dissoluble forms may also include hydrated forms such as the monohydrate, the dihydrate, the hemihydrate, the trihydrate, the tetrahydrate, and the like. In general, the dissoluble forms are considered equivalent to indissoluble forms for the purposes of this invention.
Labelled Compounds
The compounds of the invention may be used in their labelled or unlabelled form. In the context of this invention xe2x80x9clabelxe2x80x9d stands for the binding of a marker to the compound of interest that will allow easy quantitative detection of said compound.
The compounds of the invention may be useful as diagnostic tools, radio tracers, or monitoring agents in various diagnostic methods, and in particular for in vivo receptor imaging, where they are preferably employed in labelled form.
In the context of this invention an isotopes designates a labelled compound in which one or more atoms has been changed into an isotope of the naturally occurring atom. Labelled compounds and includes though not limited to 2H (deuterium), 3H (tritium), 13C, 14C, 131I, 125I, 123I, 18F, as described in more details below (under xe2x80x9cneuroimagingxe2x80x9d).
Steric Isomers
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the compounds of the present invention may contain one or more chiral centres, and that such compounds exist in the form of isomers (i.e. enantiomers). The invention includes all such isomers and any mixtures thereof including racemic mixtures.
The chemical compounds of the present invention may exist in (+) and (xe2x88x92) forms as well as in racemic forms. The racemates of these isomers and the individual isomers themselves are within the scope of the present invention.
Racemic forms can be resolved into the optical antipodes by known methods and techniques. One way of separating the diastereomeric salts is by use of an optically active acid, and liberating the optically active amine compound by treatment with a base. Another method for resolving racemates into the optical antipodes is based upon chromatography on an optical active matrix. Racemic compounds of the present invention can thus be resolved into their optical antipodes, e.g., by fractional crystallisation of d- or l- (tartrates, mandelates, or camphorsulphonate) salts for example.
The chemical compounds of the present invention may also be resolved by the formation of diastereomeric amides by reaction of the chemical compounds of the present invention with an optically active activated carboxylic acid such as that derived from (+) or (xe2x88x92) phenylalanine, (+) or (xe2x88x92) phenylglycine, (+) or (xe2x88x92) camphanic acid or by the formation of diastereomeric carbamates by reaction of the chemical compound of the present invention with an optically active chloroformate or the like.
Additional methods for the resolving the optical isomers are known in the art. Such methods include those described by Jaques J, Collet A, and Wilen S in xe2x80x9cEnantiomers, Racemates, and Resolutionsxe2x80x9d, John Wiley and Sons, New York (1981).
Optical active compounds can also be prepared from optical active starting materials.
Moreover, some of the chemical compounds of the invention being oximes, may thus exist in two forms, syn- and anti-form (Z- and E-form), depending on the arrangement of the substituents around the xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 double bond. A chemical compound of the present invention may thus be the syn- or the anti-form (Z- and E-form), or it may be a mixture hereof.
Methods of Producing Diazabicycloalkane Derivatives
The diazabicycloalkane derivatives of the invention may be prepared by conventional methods for chemical synthesis, e.g. those described in the working examples. The starting materials for the processes described in the present application are known or may readily be prepared by conventional methods from commercially available chemicals.
Also one compound of the invention can be converted to another compound of the invention using conventional methods.
The end products of the reactions described herein may be isolated by conventional techniques, e.g. by extraction, crystallisation, distillation, chromatography, etc.
Biological Activity
The diazabicycloalkane derivatives of the present invention are nicotinic receptor modulators. In the context of this invention the term xe2x80x9cmodulatorxe2x80x9d covers agonists, partial agonists, antagonists and allosteric modulators of the nicotinic acetyl choline receptor (nAChR).
The compounds of the present invention exhibit a nicotinic pharmacology at least as good as nicotine itself, but preferably with lesser or even without the side effects associated with the use of nicotine. Moreover, the compounds of the invention are believed to have the potential as enhancers of neurotransmitter secretion, and suppress symptoms associated with a low activity of neurotransmitters.
The compounds of the present invention may in particular be characterised by having one or more of the following functionalities: A high binding selectivity for the receptor subtypes of neuronal nAChR""s, in particular the xcex13 and/or the xcex17 subtype, binding selectivity for the serotonin receptor, a low affinity for the muscular subtype, an induction of cell survival, an oral efficacy in vivo of arousal/attention, a low toxicity in vivo, and by being non-mutagenic.
Due to their pharmacological profile the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of diseases or conditions as diverse as CNS related diseases, diseases related to smooth muscle contraction, endocrine disorders, diseases related to neurodegeneration, diseases related to inflammation, pain, and withdrawal symptoms caused by the termination of abuse of chemical substances.
In a preferred embodiment the compounds of the invention are used for the treatment of diseases, disorders, or conditions relating to the central nervous system. Such diseases or disorders includes anxiety, cognitive disorders, learning deficit, memory deficits and dysfunction, Alzheimer""s disease, attention deficit, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, Gilles de la Tourette""s syndrome, depression, mania, manic depression, schizophrenia, obsessive compulsive disorders (OCD), panic disorders, eating disorders such as anorexia nervosa, bulimia and obesity, narcolepsy, nociception, AIDS-dementia, senile dementia, periferic neuropathy, autism, dyslexia, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, epilepsy, bulimia, post-traumatic syndrome, social phobia, chronic fatigue syndrome, sleeping disorders, pseudodementia, Ganser""s syndrome, pre-menstrual syndrome, late luteal phase syndrome, chronic fatigue syndrome, mutism, trichotillomania, and jet-lag.
In another preferred embodiment the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of diseases, disorders, or conditions associated with smooth muscle contractions, including convulsive disorders, angina pectoris, premature labour, convulsions, diarrhoea, asthma, epilepsy, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, premature ejaculation, and erectile difficulty.
In yet another preferred embodiment the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of endocrine disorders, such as thyrotoxicosis, pheochromocytoma, hypertension and arrhythmias.
In still another preferred embodiment the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of neurodegenerative disorders, including transient anoxia and induced neurodegeneration.
In even another preferred embodiment the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of inflammatory diseases, disorders, or conditions, including inflammatory skin disorders such as acne and rosacea, Chron""s disease, inflammatory bowel disease, ulcerative colitis, and diarrhoea.
In still another preferred embodiment the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of mild, moderate or even severe pain of acute, chronic or recurrent character, as well as pain caused by migraine, postoperative pain, and phantom limb pain.
Finally the compounds of the invention may be useful for the treatment of withdrawal symptoms caused by termination of use of addictive substances. Such addictive substances include nicotine containing products such as tobacco, opioids such as heroin, cocaine and morphine, benzodiazepines and benzodiazepine-like drugs, and alcohol. Withdrawal from addictive substances is in general a traumatic experience characterised by anxiety and frustration, anger, anxiety, difficulties in concentrating, restlessness, decreased heart rate and increased appetite and weight gain.
In this context xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d covers treatment, prevention, prophylactics and alleviation of withdrawal symptoms and abstinence as well as treatment resulting in a voluntary diminished intake of the addictive substance.
In another aspect, the compounds of the invention are used as diagnostic agents, e.g. for the identification and localisation of nicotinic receptors in various tissues. For this purpose the stannate derivatives of the are particularly useful.
Neuroimaging
The diazabicycloalkane derivatives of the invention, in particular those being selective for the nicotinic receptor subtype xcex13, may be useful as diagnostic tools or monitoring agents in various diagnostic methods, and in particular for in vivo receptor imaging (neuroimaging).
In another aspect of the invention, a method for the non-invasive determination of the distribution of a tracer compound inside a whole, intact living animal or human body using a physical detection method is provided. According to this method a tracer compound is a compound of the invention, or any of its enantiomers or any mixture thereof, an N oxide thereof, a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, in a labelled or un-labelled form.
In a preferred embodiment the physical detection method is selected from PET, SPECT; MRS, MRI, CAT, or combinations thereof.
The labelled compound of the invention preferably contains at least one radionuclide as a label. Positron emitting radionuclides are all candidates for usage. In the context of this invention the radionuclide is preferably selected from 2H (deuterium), 3H (tritium), 11C, 13C, 14C, 15O, 13N, 123I, 125I, 131I, 18F and 99mTc.
An examples of commercially available labelling agents, which can be used in the preparation of the labelled compounds of the present invention is [11C]O2, 18F, and Nal with different isotopes of Iodine.
In particular [11C]O2 may be converted to a [11C]-methylating agent, such as [11C]H3I or [11C]-methyl triflate.
Labelled compounds containing e.g. [125I] labelled 1-iodoprop-1-en-3-yl as substituent on N-8 may be prepared as described in the art [Elmaleh, et al.; J. Nucl. Med. 1996 37 1197-1202].
Labelled compounds containing e.g. [18F]-alkyl substituted N-8 may be prepared as described in the art, e.g. in WO 96/39198.
The tracer compound can be selected in accordance with the detection method chosen.
In one preferred embodiment, the labelled or unlabelled compound of the invention can be detected by a suitable spectroscopic method, in particular UV spectroscopy and/or fluorescence spectroscopy.
In anther preferred embodiment, the compounds of the invention labelled by incorporation of a isotope into the molecule, which may in particular be an isotope of the naturally occurring atoms including 2H (deuterium), 3H (tritium), 11C, 13C, 14C, 15O, 13N, 123I, 125I, 131I, 18F and 99mTc, and the isotope incorporation may be measured by conventional scintillation counting techniques.
In a third preferred embodiment, the physical method for detecting said tracer compound of the present invention is selected from Position Emission Tomography (PET), Single Photon Imaging Computed Tomography (SPECT), Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (MRS), Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), and Computed Axial X-ray Tomography (CAT), or combinations thereof.
Before conducting the method of the present invention, a diagnostically effective amount of a labelled or unlabelled compound of the invention is administered to a living body, including a human.
The diagnostically effective amount of the labelled or unlabelled compound of the invention to be administered before conducting the in-vivo method for the present invention is within a range of from 0.1 ng to 100 mg per kg body weight, preferably within a range of from 1 ng to 10 mg per kg body weight.
Pharmaceutical Compositions
In another aspect the invention provides novel pharmaceutical compositions comprising a therapeutically effective amount of the chemical compound of the invention.
While a chemical compound of the invention for use in therapy may be administered in the form of the raw chemical compound, it is preferred to introduce the active ingredient, optionally in the form of a physiologically acceptable salt, in a pharmaceutical composition together with one or more adjuvants, excipients, carriers, buffers, diluents, and/or other customary pharmaceutical auxiliaries.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention provides pharmaceutical compositions comprising the chemical compound of the invention, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or derivative thereof, together with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers therefor, and, optionally, other therapeutic and/or prophylactic ingredients. The carrier(s) must be xe2x80x9cacceptablexe2x80x9d in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients of the formulation and not harmful to the recipient thereof.
Pharmaceutical compositions of the invention may be those suitable for oral, rectal, bronchial, nasal, topical (including buccal and sub-lingual), transdermal, vaginal or parenteral (including cutaneous, subcutaneous, intramuscular, intraperitoneal, intravenous, intraarterial, intracerebral, intraocular injection or infusion) administration, or those in a form suitable for administration by inhalation or insufflation, including powders and liquid aerosol administration, or by sustained release systems. Suitable examples of sustained release systems include semi-permeable matrices of solid hydrophobic polymers containing the compound of the invention, which matrices may be in form of shaped articles, e.g. films or microcapsules.
The chemical compound of the invention, together with a conventional adjuvant, carrier, or diluent, may thus be placed into the form of pharmaceutical compositions and unit dosages thereof. Such forms include solids, and in particular tablets, filled capsules, powder and pellet forms, and liquids, in particular aqueous or non-aqueous solutions, suspensions, emulsions, elixirs, and capsules filled with the same, all for oral use, suppositories for rectal administration, and sterile injectable solutions for parenteral use. Such pharmaceutical compositions and unit dosage forms thereof may comprise conventional ingredients in conventional proportions, with or without additional active compounds or principles, and such unit dosage forms may contain any suitable effective amount of the active ingredient commensurate with the intended daily dosage range to be employed.
The chemical compound of the present invention can be administered in a wide variety of oral and parenteral dosage forms. It will be obvious to those skilled in the art that the following dosage forms may comprise, as the active component, either a chemical compound of the invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of a chemical compound of the invention.
For preparing pharmaceutical compositions from a chemical compound of the present invention, pharmaceutically acceptable carriers can be either solid or liquid. Solid form preparations include powders, tablets, pills, capsules, cachets, suppositories, and dispersible granules. A solid carrier can be one or more substances which may also act as diluents, flavouring agents, solubilizers, lubricants, suspending agents, binders, preservatives, tablet disintegrating agents, or an encapsulating material.
In powders, the carrier is a finely divided solid which is in a mixture with the finely divided active component.
In tablets, the active component is mixed with the carrier having the necessary binding capacity in suitable proportions and compacted in the shape and size desired.
The powders and tablets preferably contain from five or ten to about seventy percent of the active compound. Suitable carriers are magnesium carbonate, magnesium stearate, talc, sugar, lactose, pectin, dextrin, starch, gelatin, tragacanth, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, a low melting wax, cocoa butter, and the like. The term xe2x80x9cpreparationxe2x80x9d is intended to include the formulation of the active compound with encapsulating material as carrier providing a capsule in which the active component, with or without carriers, is surrounded by a carrier, which is thus in association with it. Similarly, cachets and lozenges are included. Tablets, powders, capsules, pills, cachets, and lozenges can be used as solid forms suitable for oral administration.
For preparing suppositories, a low melting wax, such as a mixture of fatty acid glyceride or cocoa butter, is first melted and the active component is dispersed homogeneously therein, as by stirring. The molten homogenous mixture is then poured into convenient sized moulds, allowed to cool, and thereby to solidify.
Compositions suitable for vaginal administration may be presented as pessaries, tampons, creams, gels, pastes, foams or sprays containing in addition to the active ingredient such carriers as are known in the art to be appropriate.
Liquid preparations include solutions, suspensions, and emulsions, for example, water or water-propylene glycol solutions. For example, parenteral injection liquid preparations can be formulated as solutions in aqueous polyethylene glycol solution.
The chemical compound according to the present invention may thus be formulated for parenteral administration (e.g. by injection, for example bolus injection or continuous infusion) and may be presented in unit dose form in ampoules, pre-filled syringes, small volume infusion or in multi-dose containers with an added preservative. The compositions may take such forms as suspensions, solutions, or emulsions in oily or aqueous vehicles, and may contain formulation agents such as suspending, stabilising and/or dispersing agents. Alternatively, the active ingredient may be in powder form, obtained by aseptic isolation of sterile solid or by lyophilization from solution, for constitution with a suitable vehicle, e.g. sterile, pyrogen-free water, before use.
Aqueous solutions suitable for oral use can be prepared by dissolving the active component in water and adding suitable colorants, flavours, stabilising and thickening agents, as desired.
Aqueous suspensions suitable for oral use can be made by dispersing the finely divided active component in water with viscous material, such as natural or synthetic gums, resins, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, or other well known suspending agents.
Also included are solid form preparations which are intended to be converted, shortly before use, to liquid form preparations for oral administration. Such liquid forms include solutions, suspensions, and emulsions. These preparations may contain, in addition to the active component, colorants, flavours, stabilisers, buffers, artificial and natural sweeteners, dispersants, thickeners, solubilizing agents, and the like.
For topical administration to the epidermis the chemical compound of the invention may be formulated as ointments, creams or lotions, or as a transdermal patch. Ointments and creams may, for example, be formulated with an aqueous or oily base with the addition of suitable thickening and/or gelling agents. Lotions may be formulated with an aqueous or oily base and will in general also contain one or more emulsifying agents, stabilising agents, dispersing agents, suspending agents, thickening agents, or colouring agents.
Compositions suitable for topical administration in the mouth include lozenges comprising the active agent in a flavoured base, usually sucrose and acacia or tragacanth; pastilles comprising the active ingredient in an inert base such as gelatin and glycerine or sucrose and acacia; and mouthwashes comprising the active ingredient in a suitable liquid carrier.
Solutions or suspensions are applied directly to the nasal cavity by conventional means, for example with a dropper, pipette or spray. The compositions may be provided in single or multi-dose form. In the latter case of a dropper or pipette, this may be achieved by the patient administering an appropriate, predetermined volume of the solution or suspension. In the case of a spray, this may be achieved for example by means of a metering atomising spray pump.
Administration to the respiratory tract may also be achieved by means of an aerosol formulation in which the active ingredient is provided in a pressurised pack with a suitable propellant such as a chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) for example dichlorodifluoromethane, trichlorofluoromethane, or dichlorotetrafluoroethane, carbon dioxide, or other suitable gas. The aerosol may conveniently also contain a surfactant such as lecithin. The dose of drug may be controlled by provision of a metered valve.
Alternatively the active ingredients may be provided in the form of a dry powder, for example a powder mix of the compound in a suitable powder base such as lactose, starch, starch derivatives such as hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose and polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP). Conveniently the powder carrier will form a gel in the nasal cavity. The powder composition may be presented in unit dose form for example in capsules or cartridges of, e.g., gelatin, or blister packs from which the powder may be administered by means of an inhaler.
In compositions intended for administration to the respiratory tract, including intranasal compositions, the compound will generally have a small particle size for example of the order of 5 microns or less. Such a particle size may be obtained by means known in the art, for example by micronization.
When desired, compositions adapted to give sustained release of the active ingredient may be employed.
The pharmaceutical preparations are preferably in unit dosage forms. In such form, the preparation is subdivided into unit doses containing appropriate quantities of the active component. The unit dosage form can be a packaged preparation, the package containing discrete quantities of preparation, such as packaged tablets, capsules, and powders in vials or ampoules. Also, the unit dosage form can be a capsule, tablet, cachet, or lozenge itself, or it can be the appropriate number of any of these in packaged form.
Tablets or capsules for oral administration and liquids for intravenous administration and continuous infusion are preferred compositions.
Further details on techniques for formulation and administration may be found in the latest edition of Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences (Maack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa.).
A therapeutically effective dose refers to that amount of active ingredient which ameliorates the symptoms or condition. Therapeutic efficacy and toxicity, e.g. ED50 and LD50, may be determined by standard pharmacological procedures in cell cultures or experimental animals. The dose ratio between therapeutic and toxic effects is the therapeutic index and may be expressed by the ratio LD50/ED50. Pharmaceutical compositions which exhibit large therapeutic indexes are preferred.
The dose administered must of course be carefully adjusted to the age, weight and condition of the individual being treated, as well as the route of administration, dosage form and regimen, and the result desired, and the exact dosage should of course be determined by the practitioner.
The actual dosage depend on the nature and severity of the disease being treated and the route of administration, and is within the discretion of the physician, and may be varied by titration of the dosage to the particular circumstances of this invention to produce the desired therapeutic effect. However, it is presently contemplated that pharmaceutical compositions containing of from about 0.1 to about 500 mg of active ingredient per individual dose, preferably of from about 1 to about 100 mg, most preferred of from about 1 to about 10 mg, are suitable for therapeutic treatments.
The active ingredient may be administered in one or several doses per day. A satisfactory result can, in certain instances, be obtained at a dosage as low as 0.1 xcexcg/kg i.v. and 1 xcexcg/kg p.o. The upper limit of the dosage range is presently considered to be about 10 mg/kg i.v. and 100 mg/kg p.o. Preferred ranges are from about 0.1 xcexcg/kg to about 10 mg/kg/day i.v., and from about 1 xcexcg/kg to about 100 mg/kg/day p.o.
Methods of Therapy
The compounds of the present invention are valuable nAChR modulators and therefore useful for the treatment of a range of ailments involving cholinergic dysfunction as well as a range of disorders responsive to the action of nAChR modulators as well as the serotonin receptor.
In another aspect the invention relates to the a method of the treatment or alleviation of a disease, disorder or condition of a living animal body, including a human, which disease, disorder or condition is responsive to the action of a nicotinic Acetyl Choline Receptor (nAChR) modulator, which method comprises the step of administering to such a living animal body, including a human, in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of the chemical compound of the invention.
In the context of this invention the term xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d covers treatment, prevention, prophylaxis or alleviation, and the term xe2x80x9cdiseasexe2x80x9d covers illnesses, diseases, disorders and conditions related to the disease in question.
In a preferred embodiment the disease or disorder to be treated is a disease or disorder of the central nervous system, a disease or disorder caused by or related to smooth muscle contraction, an endocrine disorder, a disease or disorder caused by or related to neuro-degeneration, a disease or disorder caused by or related to inflammation, pain, a withdrawal symptom caused by the termination of abuse of chemical substances.
In a more preferred embodiment the disease or disorder of the central nervous system is anxiety, cognitive disorders, learning deficit, memory deficits and dysfunction, Alzheimer""s disease, attention deficit, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, Parkinson""s disease, Huntington""s disease, Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis, Gilles de la Tourette""s syndrome, depression, mania, manic depression, schizophrenia, obsessive compulsive disorders (OCD), panic disorders, eating disorders such as anorexia nervosa, bulimia and obesity, narcolepsy, nociception, AIDS-dementia, senile dementia, periferic neuropathy, autism, dyslexia, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, epilepsy, bulimia, post-traumatic syndrome, social phobia, chronic fatigue syndrome, sleeping disorders, pseudodementia, Ganser""s syndrome, pre-menstrual syndrome, late luteal phase syndrome, chronic fatigue syndrome, mutism, trichotillomania, and jet-lag.
In another preferred embodiment the disease or disorder caused by or related to smooth muscle contraction is convulsive disorders, angina pectoris, premature labour, convulsions, diarrhoea, asthma, epilepsy, tardive dyskinesia, hyperkinesia, premature ejaculation, and erectile difficulty.
In a third preferred embodiment the endocrine disorder is thyrotoxicosis, pheochromocytoma, hypertension and arrhythmias.
In a fourth preferred embodiment the neuro-degenerative disease is transient anoxia and induced neurodegeneration.
In a fifth preferred embodiment the disease or disorder caused by or related to inflammation is an inflammatory skin disorder such as acne and rosacea, Chron""s disease, inflammatory bowel disease, ulcerative colitis, and diarrhoea.
In a sixth preferred embodiment pain is a mild, a moderate or a severe pain of acute, chronic or recurrent character, a pain caused by migraine, a postoperative pain, or a phantom limb pain.
In a third preferred embodiment the addictive substance is a nicotine containing product such as tobacco, an opioids such as heroin, cocaine or morphine, a benzodiazepine or a benzodiazepine-like drug, or alcohol.
It is at present contemplated that a suitable dosage lies within the range of from about 0.1 to about 500 milligram of active substance daily, more preferred of from about 10 to about 70 milligram of active substance daily, administered once or twice a day, dependent as usual upon the exact mode of administration, form in which administered, the indication toward which the administration is directed, the subject involved and the body weight of the subject involved, and further the preference and experience of the physician or veterinarian in charge.